kekepalmerfandomcom-20200213-history
Pregame
Pregame (stylized in all caps) is song by Keke Palmer, released as a promotional single, released on December 22, 2017 along with the music video by Big Boss Entertainment. It was uploaded to SoundCloud. Background and Music Video The track features a wavy, laid-back track that seems to capture both the classic feel of '90s R&B and the modern trap leanings that are all the rage these days. Over the skittering hi-hats and booming bass Kekes tells the story of her getting ready to go out to the club for a turnt night. Of course, with a track about preparing to turn up, video has to be just as fun as the pregame before the party. And, of course, with Keke, it is. She starts the clip posing it up for the camera as the photog gets a few shots of her in a blunt-cut bob wig, white fur and a sheer leotard. That's just one of many fly looks she rocks in the clip as she changes wigs, shoes, coats and scenes like the fashionista she is. It all ends at what appears to be one of the hottest parties you'll find (and it just so happens to be taking place at her fly-a** crib) as she dances the day away with her friends (including fellow singer/actor Trevor Jackson).http://www.soulbounce.com/2017/12/keke-palmer-pregame-video Lyrics Chorus Here We Go Here We Go Set Em Up 3 Shots In A Row (In A Row) Pretty Gang Pre Game Before the Show Just let me know if you wanna roll Pre-Chorus Got a ticket for the flight Yeah yeah yeah Goin up for the night Yeah yeah yeah Sauced Up By The Sight Yeah yeah yeah Double back then look twice Yeah yeah yeah 1 Shimmy Shake Shake Tasty All these flavors Whats your favorite? They gon be watchin when I walk My back sway, yeah All in we ain’t goin up halfway, nope 2 And we ain’t goin back til the club close. Mad as hell, spilled the drink on my clothes Skrrrt off, in that gas boy thats a go Sparkles on them bottles, when I host Chorus Here We Go Here We Go Set Em Up 3 Shots In A Row (In A Row) Pretty Gang Pre Game Before the Show Just let me know if you wanna roll Pre-Chorus Got a ticket for the flight Yeah yeah yeah Goin up for the night Yeah yeah yeah Sauced Up By The Sight Yeah yeah yeah Double back then look twice Yeah yeah yeah Bridge Walked in with Guisppes on my toes. Fall back. Need space, cause you’re too close It’s a rolley on my wrist and its two toned Standing on my couch with my heels on Walked by they like wow Can’t keep up too much style On my high horse ain’t no comin down. Don’t watch me. Watch your child Chorus Here We Go Here We Go Set Em Up 3 Shots In A Row (In A Row) Pretty Gang Pre Game Before the Show Just let me know if you wanna roll Pre-Chorus Got a ticket for the flight Yeah yeah yeah Goin up for the night Yeah yeah yeah Sauced Up By The Sight Yeah yeah yeah Double back then look twice Yeah yeah yeah References Category:Songs